


Hello.

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: Choices September Challenge: 2019 [1]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: A student and a professor with a history meet again, years later. Stuff gets out of hand, obviously.





	Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I guess ~technically~ it's not an RCD Fic because I'm using the Hollywood U MC buuuut... this prompt is just too perfect. Also, I'm a slut for some people-who-used-to-have-a-thing-for-each-other-but-never-really-acted-on-it meeting years later action. That is: my shit.

Thomas should have known to be suspicious when Ethan Blake refused to give him a name. After all, he'd dealt with his shenanigans often enough during his time as a professor. But he hadn't given it much thought and, frankly, he was desperate. No one was right for the role and he needed an actress before filming would start in less than a week.

So he'd told him to send the girl over. "A promising young actress," Mr Blake had assured him. "I'm certain she won't disappoint."

He'd doubted it. Every single one so far had disappointed him. But none as much as the woman who now stood before him.

Or perhaps it wasn't disappointment Thomas was feeling. Perhaps it was something else. But he wouldn't even let that thought cross his mind.

"Hello, Miss Evans," he said once he accepted that he didn't have a choice but to acknowledge her.

Oh, but the woman wasn't happy with him. How could she have been?

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Hello? Hello?! That's what you say after five years? _Five_ years, Hunt." 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware this greeting had gone out of fashion," he simply said. He knew very well that that was not what she'd meant. No, he knew exactly what her issue was. But he wasn't going to address it. Not now, not ever. It was in the past, and that was where it would stay.

"No. Oh, no, no, no," she said. "I am not letting you get away this time. You _owe_ me an apology."

He knew he did. And he did, as much as he hated to admit it, regret the way things had gone back then. But what was he to do now? Nothing he could say would ever make up for the mess he'd made. Or... she'd made. They both had made.

So, instead, he said, "I don't owe you anything."

She hesitated for a moment. Thomas mentally prepared himself for the tirade of insults he undoubtedly deserved... but it never came.

"Fine," she said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have come. I don't know what Ethan was even thinking when he suggested it."

So she turned around and headed for the exit.

That wasn't what Thomas had expected. Samantha Evans, giving up so soon? It didn't seem like her. Where were the insults, the shouting, or, hell, even just the witty retorts?

_Your fault_, a voice in his head spoke up. _You really hurt her, you moron._

He'd known he'd hurt her. But he had done so multiple times, and it had never been like this. Had his last rejection really broken her?

"Damn it," he whispered to himself before getting out of his chair and following her. "Samantha, wait."

She stopped but refused to face him. "Why should I? You've made it clear you don't want to speak to me."

"I don't know what I could even say," he said, stepping around her. Even as he stood in front of her now, she refused to look at him. There were tears in her eyes and she clearly didn't want him to see. Through all their fights, he'd never seen her cry. And he had no idea what to do. "Are you... crying?"

It was a stupid question but the only one he could ask.

"Am I--? Of course I am, you fucking idiot!"

He deserved that. And much more.

"What... what do you want me to say?" he whispered. He wanted to -- needed to -- make it better. His resolve to not let her get to him was already crumbling and if she didn't stop looking so damn vulnerable, it would surely be gone within minutes. Maybe seconds. And he didn't even want to think about what that would mean for him. For them.

"Anything," she said. "Anything at all. Tell me you're sorry. That you didn't mean it. Or that you did mean it, actually. Just, for once in your life, tell me the truth."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't. Not after he resisted her for so long. If he gave in now, it would have all been for nothing. So he stayed quiet.

After a few moments, Samantha forced a smile to try to hide her disappointment. It didn't work very well. "I knew it. Goodbye, Hunt."

No. No, that wasn't right. His resistance was what had gotten them into this. Perhaps it was time to just... damn it all to hell.

Before he could change his mind again, Thomas had grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against a wall. "You're right. Always have been."

She looked at him with wide eyes, their faces merely inches apart. "Really?"

"Really," he whispered, scanning her face for any signs of reluctance. But there were none. So he simply closed the space between them.

Finally, _finally_, he felt her lips on his for the first time. He could hardly believe he'd managed to resist her for so long.

She clearly hadn't expected him to actually do it this time but after only a moment, she kissed him back hungrily.

"Why couldn't you just attend anyone else's class?" Thomas said between kisses, his voice coarse. "We wouldn't have had all these problems."

She chuckled against his lips. "Would you have ever noticed me?"

Yes. Gods, yes. How could he not have? She was perfect in every way. Had they not met in class... had they met anywhere else... of course, he would have talked to her. And they could have been at this point so much earlier. "I could never not notice you, Samantha."


End file.
